


Moments We Don't Speak Of

by graciegirl2001



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But I think the world needs more soft Tommy and Techno, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exile Tommy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm aware this is slightly OOC because soft Tommy and Techno?? What??, It's my fanfic and I'll family dynamic if I want to, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, no beta we die like Tommy's self esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: “What do you want,” Tommy tries again, this time with his head peeking out just barely from the quilt. Even in the dim light, Techno can see the red rimming his bright blue eyes.He suddenly feels very afraid.
Relationships: Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 417
Collections: This collection includes works relating to Minecraft- Dream Smp.





	Moments We Don't Speak Of

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I am fully aware that these lads in character would likely not be this *soft* and that according to Techno the family dynamic isn't canon.... but I wanted older brother Techno comforting sad Tommy and that's what you're gonna get. Enjoy!

When Techno finally arrives back at the cabin, he is utterly exhausted. 

The day had not gone well.

He and Tommy had been getting more and more bold with their L’manburg visits, staying longer each time to steal weapons and armor. They brought less potions. Talked to more citizens. It was foolish, Techno knows. But he also knows neither of them are going to get what they want by hiding. That’s precisely what Dream wants.

_Dream._

_“Unless you want to cash in on that favor?”_

Techno rubs a hand across his face tiredly. Dream knew now, where they stood. Unfortunately, he had them wrapped around his finger with both the discs, and Phil in his clutches. Always… always... one step ahead. 

The cabin is quiet, aside from the subtle sounds of night flooding through the open windows. He misses when Phil would be home to greet him after long journeys to the Nether, the house always giving off a faint welcoming light upon his return. That is their next step. Getting Phil back.

But for now, Techno’s winter home is dark- with the only other inhabitant having long since fallen asleep. Supposedly. 

After dropping his pack, and sorting through his new materials, Techno stops outside the threshold of Tommy’s makeshift room in his basement, one hand on the doorframe. All is silent at first. Techno feels a vague sense of guilt settle in his stomach thinking about their interaction with Dream earlier. If Dream had called for the favor…

_No. He wouldn’t._

_Would he?_

He squeezes his eyes shut, pushing away from the open doorway. He needs to get far away. It’s hard to even think with Tommy’s sleeping presence weighing on him right around the corner. 

A whimper.

Techno stops, looking back towards the noise. 

_“I’m probably just hearing things… lack of sleep,”_ he thinks to himself, before another muffled sound of pain drifts into his ears. As a skilled hunter, it’s a noise all too familiar. It varies slightly in each target, but this is the sound of a wounded creature, desperate, hurting, and on their last leg. He winces.

_“I’m not cut out for this.”_

Before he can stop himself though, Techno is back at the door, limbs tense. 

The low light from the cramped hallway stretches long across the wooden slats of the floor before resting on a clump of blankets. Tommy is entirely obscured by the thick fabric, and if he notices Techno’s presence, he doesn’t show it. 

A choked sob finds its way past the blanket, and the lump quivers slightly.

“Tommy?”

The sound stops.

Techno lets out a deep exhale and makes his way over. His hand hovers over the pile. 

“Go away.”

He frowns, flinching at the harshness of Tommy’s tone. A voice inside his head tells him to _go, leave_ but he pushes it down. 

He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but finds the words dying in his throat, unsure of how to put them together. He’s never been the comforter- that’s always been Phil’s job. The older man had a knack for making you forget all your worries and woes with a gentle embrace and a soft word. Techno can’t bring himself to even rest his hand on the submerged curve of Tommy’s shoulder. 

“What do you _want_ ,” Tommy tries again, this time with his head peeking out just barely from the quilt. Even in the dim light, Techno can see the red rimming his bright blue eyes. 

He suddenly feels very afraid.

_What can you possibly do to fix this? You, the murderer, and the outlaw, and the villain…_

Tommy tries to glare at him, but his eyes brim with tears. He blinks them away angrily. “Please just get out,” He croaks, throwing one arm over his face. “It’s none of your business.”

And it isn’t. Techno has no obligation to stay with this distressed child who has been plaguing his every moment since day one. He could easily, _so easily_ turn on heel and leave without another word. It would be quick, and simple, and painless. 

But the horrible choked noise that comes from Tommy’s mouth as he rolls over solidifies his resolve. 

“I’m not leaving.” The bed dips with his weight.

Tommy curls further into himself, and another shuddering sob escapes him, though he tries to hide it. For a long moment, all is silent besides the occasional sniffle. When he finally speaks, Techno can barely make out the words.

“I’ve lost everything, Technoblade, _everything._ ”

He doesn’t respond, listening quietly. Tommy continues through quickened breaths.

“L’manburg, the discs, Tubbo, even Dream now… I’ve gone and mucked it all up.” He emerges from the quilt again, sitting up slightly. “All because I’m careless, and selfish, and stupid.” His voice catches. “I’m… I’m a monster.”

Techno feels like he can’t breathe, frozen in place. 

_A monster._

Memories burn behind his eyelids. 

_You’re a freak!_

_Get that thing away, it’s too dangerous!_

_You’re nothing but a monster._

He looks at Tommy, small, and fragile, and hurting. A monster? This is nothing but a boy, lost and afraid. If anyone was a monster, it was Techno, with the voices in his head and the blood on his hands. Not Tommy. Never Tommy.

“That’s not true,” He says, but it comes out shakier than intended.

“It is!” Tommy spits back, and Techno can see in his fiery gaze that he believes it. “I’m horrible! It’s all my fault… it’s all my fault. Maybe if I was gone everything would be better. Maybe if I wasn’t so horrible they would take me back, and… and come to my beach party… and _fight_ for me, for no other reason than that they _love_ me. But… none of them… they didn’t-”

In one powerful movement, Techno has Tommy in his arms. The scrawny boy fights it at first, but eventually melts into the embrace, surrendering great heaving sobs into his chest. In the dark, where no one can see them, Techno’s cheeks are damp. 

“I’ll fight for you,” He says determinedly. “If no one else will, I’ll fight.” 

And he will. He feels the sureness in his bones. No one will betray Tommy ever again. No favors. No desperate moves. Not if Techno can help it. 

So he tries to follow what Phil would do, though it feels odd and out of place, and rubs Tommy’s back until his breathing evens out.

“I’m very tired, Technoblade,” he finally says, not lifting his head. 

“It’s probably the dehydration.”

Tommy manages a weak laugh. “Shut up.”

Techno can’t help the tiny smile that creeps to his face. He lets go of Tommy and stands.

Tommy grins, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “I promise I won’t tell anyone that you’re a decent person.”

Techno smirks. “I would appreciate it.”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation,” Tommy adds, leaning his head back against the pillow.

“Of course,” he replies, with an inclination of the head. Then, Techno pauses. “And besides... I only give this treatment to little brothers.” He ruffles Tommy’s hair once, and promptly leaves the room, pretending not to notice the way Tommy’s face lights up at the words, amidst his enormous, endless pile of blankets. 


End file.
